The Comprehensive Cancer Center at the University of Alabama in Birmingham conducts programs in immunobiology, immunogenetics, genetics and cell biology, RNA virology, DNA virology, molecular biology, experimental pathology, x-ray crystallography, NMR spectroscopy, tumor immunology, membranes, surgical oncology, radiation oncology, gynecologic oncology, medical oncology, pediatric oncology, nursing, biostatistics, and dentistry. It provides shared resources for immunosuppressed mice, NMR, x-ray crystallography, animal radiation, biostatistics, media preparation and tissue culture, histology, tissue procurement, and electron microscopy and proposes to develop a shared resource in fluorescence. It proposes to develop a program in epidemiology and the sequencing of proteins and nucleic acids, and to continue to support promising young investigators.